Z.Tao
Perfil thumb|290px *N'ombre artístico:' Z.Tao *'Antiguamente:' Tao (타오) *'Nombre Completo:' Huang Zi Tao (黄子韬) *'Nombre coreano:' Hwang Ji Tao (황지 타오) * Nombre en ingles: Edison Huang *'Profesión: ' cantante, rapero, bailarin, actor, modelo y solista. *'Nacimento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, China *'Altura:' 186cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodical:' Tauros *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo. Biografia Huang Zi Tao asistió a "Qingdao Middle School", una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de China. El comenzo a practicar artes marciales desde los 5 años de edad, sus maestros miraban que el era muy talentoso, logrando participar en varias competencias de dicho deporte. Compitió en varios campeonatos de artes marciales en Qingdao y ganó el "Top Rap" en Beijing, en su tercera edición de "Collage Street Jam". Audiciono en la compañía Casting System SM Entertainment en 2011, lleagando a ser alumno por un año. Tao fue el tercer miembro de EXO que se reveló el 27 de diciembre de 2011. Discografia 'Mini Album' 'Single' Dramas * Exo Next Door (2015, cameo) Películas * You Are My Sunshine (2015, cameo) Programas de TV *New generation sound of China (15/07/2015) *(CCTV3) Ge Ding Dong Qiang Long (03/01/2015, conChen) *(MBC) 2015 Idol Star ChampionChip (para la grabación) * (ZheJiangTV) With You Down the Road (24.01.2015) * Law of the Jungle; Solomon Islands (10/10/2014 to 10/31/2014) *Let's Go Dream Team (17 and 11/24/2013, con Kris) *Idol Athletics Championship (09.18.2013, con Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris y Luhan Xiumin) *Star Splash Diving Show (13/09/2013, con Suho, Luhan ySehun) *Y-Star God of Cookery / Gourmet Road (09.31.2013, con Xiumin) Programas de Radio *Midday Hopeful Song (08/29/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen Kai) *Boom's Young Street (31.05.13, con Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Chen) Videos Musicales * Zhou Mi - Rewind (2014) * Zhang Li Yin - Not Alone (2014) * Zhang Li Yin - Agape (2014) Colaboraciones * Zhou Mi - Love Tonight ft. Tao (2014) * Zhou Mi - Rewind ft. Tao (2014) (Ver. China) Experiencia * Él escribió el rap, junto con Chanyeol de "Rewind". (Canción con la que debutó Zhou Mi) Anuncios *'2015:'妙脆角Bugles CF *'2015:' The Almighty Team Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo de Kpop': EXO . **'Ex-Sub Grupo: ' EXO-M. ** Posisción: Maknae, Sub Vocalista, Sub-rapero y bailarin. **'Símbolo: ' Reloj de arena (Control del Tiempo). *'Idiomas:' Mandarin, Cantones y Coreano. *'Educación:' ** Humen Centre Primary School. **Qingdao Taizhan Road Elementary School. **Shandong Qingdao No.47 Middle School. *'Familia: ' Padre, madre y hermano menor. *'Religión:' Catolíco. * Hobbies: Coanto, y artes marciales. * Apodos: Kung Fu Panda (ya que hace artes marciales, junto con las bolsas bajo los ojos), melocotón (durazno En chino es 桃子, y su nombre 'Tao' es 黄 子, que al parecer son homofónicamente palabras similares en chino). * Fobias: Le teme a los fantasmas. * Deportes: ' basketball, correr y artes marciales. *'Artistas favoritos: MChotdog, Jay-Z, Lee Hom Wang, Zhang Jie, Jackie Chan. *'Genero favorito: ' R & B y Hip-Hop. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Super Junior y G-Dragon . * Actor favorito: 'Jackie Chan . *'Fanclub: ''' HL ( Hailangs ). * '''Tipo ideal: Una chica que deberia ser amable, A girl should be pleasant, mientras tenga una buena personalidad, no le importa si tiene una buena personalidad o no. * Es muy timido, modesto y sonámbulo. * Hace mucho tiempo aegyo. * Long ago aegyo. *Tiene 6 pendientes, 4 en la izquierda de la oreja y 2en la derecha. *Tiene extraordinarias cualidades en artes marciales. Ha sido alumno en Chinese martial arts por 8 años. Dijo que a pesar de que estaba haciendo artes marciales por más de 11 años, nunca se metió en una pelea.. *Sufrió de bullying de parte de algunos alumnos coreanos, por haber logrado debutar en menos de un año. *Tenía un trabajo de verano en Starbucks en 2009. La primera vez que trabajó (medio tiempo) gastó el dinero que le pagaron para comprar una bolsa para su madre y una pluma para su padre. Él siempre ha pensado que tiene que trabajar más para comprar más cosas para sus padres. *Ganó una medalla de plata para el salto de altura entre los ídolos masculinos en un MBC especial, mostrando una muy buena técnica. *La cintura de Tao resultó herida durante un ensayo en una apertura de EXO. Xiumin y un guardia lo llevaron al edificio después de la presentación. *Tao suffered a muscle injury while filming the special 'Idol Star Athletics Championship' (September 2013), but SM said it was not serious, so he could continue with the promotions of the time with the group. *Tuvó un escándalo con Jia de Miss A cambiando su foto de perfil de Weibo por una muy similar a la de un gato cantante, pero ambas agencias negarón rápidamente el rumor y dijieron que ambos eran sólo buenos amigos. JYP y SM dijerón: "Jia y Tao son amigos muy cercanos siempre han sido ídolos cantantes que vienen de China generalmente se convierten en buenos amigos.". Las agencias también añadieron que Tao le gustan los gatos, por lo que cambió su foto después de que Jia le enviara una foto de su mascota. *Durante una entreviata Jia de Miss A lo escogió como su chico ideal para participar en We Got Married. *Es fan de Shin Min Ah . *Tiene un perro llamado Candy * He has a dog named Candy. * Durante los rumores Tao cancelaría su contrato, los aficionados chinos hicierón Bullying a Tao en su cuenta de Weibo a lo que él respondió con un mensaje. * Es buen amigo de Gongchan B1A4 y Jackson de GOT7 * Comparte día de cumpleaños con BamBam deGOT7 . * El 2 de mayo, Tao se emocionó cuando hizo su primera aparición pública desde los rumores que surgierón de que iba dejar EXO. * Para celebrar su nueva película You Are My Sunshine y su cumpleaños, Tao alquilo un teatro en Beijing, China, e invitó a los aficionados a ver la película con él. * Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños celebrada después de ver la película, Tao expresó su gratitud por aquellos que lo apoyan, revelando que él está muy feliz de compartir uno de sus mejores momentos con queridos fans, mientras derramaba lágrimas, Tao dijo: ''"Voy a cumplir las promesas que hecho para todos ustedes por favor, demen un poco de tiempo y voy a volver y estar delante de todos ustedes de nuevo ". '' * Se informó el 22 de abril de 2015, el padre de Tao escribió en la red social Weibo, donde indico su intención de solicitar la cancelación del contrato de Tao con SM Entertainment. * Se informó que Tao se fue a los Estados Unidos el 8 de mayo de 2015, para estudiar y recuperarse de las lesiones recibidas. [1 ] Dejando sus actividades con EXO , por el momento no hay ninguna declaración oficial por parte de la SM Entertainment . * Tiene un cierto parecido con el actor japonés Tasuku Nagase . * Sus ciudades favoritas son Paris, Hong Kong y Taiwan. * Su canción favorita del mini album es 'Two Moons'. * Le gusta ir de compras y pasear por la playa. * Él quiere entrenar un poco más antes de mostrar su cuerpo. * Su revista favorita es Too Much. * Se lleva bien con sus compañeros Byun Baek Hyun , Kai y Se Hun EXO-K. * Dijo que antes se parecía a Edison Chen. * Tao anunció su debut en solitario a través de su página de Weibo [ 2 ] y en su cuenta de Instagram para el día 23 de julio 2015. * El 24 de julio 2015, un día después de que salió su solo debut en vídeo SM reclamo el vídeo por derechos de autor, por lo que su video fue retirado de YouTube. Links * Profile (Naver) * Profile (Nate) * Profile (Baidu) * Official Instagram Galeria Tao0.jpg Tao1.jpg Tao2.png Tao4.jpg Tao_05.jpg Tao_06.jpg Tao7.jpg images-400.jpeg|Z.Tao Videografia thumb|left|295 px|Z.TAO - T.A.O thumb|right|295px|Z.TAO - CROWN Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CRapero